The Goddess and the Architect
by KentuckyShieldFan
Summary: Alexa Bliss and Seth Rollins find themselves in similar situations due to their breakups with their significant others. The two friends lean on one another for comfort. Will their friendship grow into something more? Will they explore one another as more than just friends? As they start spending more time with each other their boundaries are pushed.


**I do not own anything other than the storyline**

**Please Review the reviews inspire my writing**

**The Goddess and the KingSlayer -Chapter 1**

Alexa's POV

Lexi left the trainer's office with tears in her eyes. She thought for sure she would be cleared to return to the ring this week but it seemed she was wrong. As she let the door close she leaned against the wall next to it and let the tears fall down her cheeks. She felt the let down and anger begin to overtake her typically happy demeanor. There were coworkers who were arriving at the arena and she really did not want to be cornered by any of them attempting to garner information from her about things so she was about to push off the wall and move to the locker room. Her phone went off and she saw a text from her fiancé there.

Things between Lexi and Murphy had not been going so well lately and she felt very stressed over that situation along with everything else she was having to deal with. She opened the text where she stood and read it.

Murphy – Hey Lex.

Alexa - Hey I was just about to text you I just left the trainers.

Murphy – I wanted to tell you that I have moved out. I am seeing someone else. I want to be there for you through this injury though.

Alexa – Oh… really? No its fine you do not need to be there for me at all. I will get through this.

She turned to move as the few tears she had turned to many. How could she not have known this was going on? Maybe she did know but pretended to herself that it wasn't. She began to move towards the locker room and suddenly hit something hard falling to the floor on her back. Her phone slipped from her hand and landed next to a pair of feet. As she glanced up she saw that the pair of feet belonged to Seth Rollins. Lexi took in a deep sigh. He had become a friend to her in their time working together but she still did not want to talk about everything. She lifted her eyes to meet his and she bit down onto her lower lip. As she looked up at him she saw a look of surprise and then they changed to concern. Lexi knew her cheeks were blood red. She let out a groan and really wished she could just disappear.

Seth's POV

He had just come into the arena and was headed to his locker room to stow his things before grabbing his script. After finding out his part of RAW he was moving back to the locker room to read the script over. As he rounded the corner he felt someone bump into him pretty hard and he dropped the papers in his hand. Looking down he saw her there he was faced with a crying goddess who looked like she was pretty devastated. His eyes left hers and then noticed the phone and the break up message on the screen. There were people beginning to arrive and fill the halls backstage. He could see that she seemed to be more upset that they were starting to give her looks as they passed by. Seth bent over and lifted the phone and his papers before he picked her up and carried her back to his locker room carefully. Once they were there he sat her down and took the seat on the couch next to her. He let his arm drape across her shoulders before he spoke to her.

"So, are you going to tell me what has you so upset or am I going to have to work to get it out of you?" He asked trying to cheer her up a little.

"I just feel like everything is falling apart. My relationship is over he cheated. My career is on pause and seems that it will never be unpaused. I feel like I am losing everything." She answered as more tears fell from her eyes.

Seth sighed and pulled her in to rest against his chest. He let his fingers drag through her soft hair. He knew how it felt to be benched. Lexi was a good friend to him. They had done a lot of press and PR stuff with one another and had grown close and it made him hurt to see her this way and not her usual cheerful self.

"Hey, none of that. Murphy is a complete idiot to give you up. You are an amazing woman and as sweet as anyone could ever be. As far as your career take your time Lex. You don't want to push things and end up like those who did, retired." He said while holding her.

"I have to go home and watch him move out. I would rather be anywhere else in the world than there. I know you are right about the career stuff at least I am on air still." She answered him trying to smile.

"Hey why don't you come with me to Iowa this weekend? I could use someone to work with the kids on promos. We could have a good time." He asked her grinning as he looked down at her.

"Sure I mean as long as your girlfriend is okay with it. I would love to visit and go to the academy and watch you teach. It would be an honor to help you out." She said now smiling.

"Great then it's a deal." He answered her still grinning down at her.

Lexi stood up and hugged him before moving towards the door. She had to study her script for tonight and get to hair and makeup. She turned to look at him as she reached the door.

"Hey thanks Iowa." She told him smiling.

"No problem Ohio I can't wait to show you around." He smiled as he watched her at the door.

Lexi left the room and he watched her go with a sigh. He did not want to bring her down more telling her his own problems. His girlfriend over the past few years had been cheating on him as well. She had moved out while he was back home for the week. He shook his head and took out his script and began to read but the thoughts going through his mind had him a bit distracted. At least this weekend would distract him from everything going on.

**Please follow favorite and review**


End file.
